In order to preserve and protect floors and the like, surface maintenance procedures are instituted. Surface maintenance procedures may include cleaning, polishing, finishing and the like. A surface finish composition is typically applied to a clean surface. Specifically, a surface finish composition may be applied to a substrate and converted to a solid film or dried film finish, primarily by evaporation. The surface finish composition not only enhances the appearance of the substrate but provides surface protection because the composition contains components that leave a glossy protective film coating over the substrate.
Surface finish compositions, however, are not without their problems. One problem associated with conventional surface finish compositions is a relatively low safety factor because they tend to be slippery. As a result, substrates such as floors and the like covered with conventional surface finish compositions cause frequent slip and fall accidents. Slip and fall accidents, in turn, bring about increased liability costs and higher insurance premiums. More importantly, these accidents frequently cause bodily injury.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a surface finish composition with enhanced non-slip characteristics. It would be advantageous if this composition also possessed other desirable characteristics such as glossy appearance, adequate surface protection, and the like. The present invention fulfills these needs.